sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Simy The Hedgehog
Simy The Hedgehog is a character creadted by SimyTheHedgehog Biography Simy was born in Emerald Hill Zone to Tectonia The Cat and Aquina The Hedgehog, taking his mothers species, and his fathers colour scheme. He had an older sister, Saleen the Hedgecat. He lived in Emerald Hill for 5 years, until 1 day, while playing a small distance from the village, his home was attacked by Dr. Robotnik. He killed everyone there, including Simys family, but it was unknown to Simy, as he was too far away to see or hear any of the chaos. When Simy returned, all he saw was burned remains of houses. More confused, than upset, he searched for his family. A week later, with no success, due to still not knowing about what really happened, he was approached by Robotnik, who claimed to have his family, safe and sound, and would let him be with them, if he helped Robotnik. Desperate, weak, and hungry, Simy accepted. For 12 years, Simy worked for Robotnik. Designing and building robots and badniks for Robotniks army, his only motivation, being the security cameras he sees of his family. Then 1 day, after making an error, Simy was thrown into a cell, where his family were. But as he went to hug them, he fazed through them, realizing they were holograms. Shocked, and heartbroken, he tried to escape, but Robotnik, nor Dr. Eggman, had snuck an electro-shocking ship in Simys ear to prevent him leaving. So Simy was forced to continue working for 3 more years, until he finally got a chance, and got away, where he met Sonic, Tails & Knuckles, who had not long defeated Perfect Chaos. With their help, simy was able to ger revenge on Eggman, but suffered a gunshot wound in the chest in the process, which healed into a distinctive scar, after using the Chaos Emeralds to help fight Eggman. Simnce then, he met Bluebell Prower, whom he dated, then married, starting a family. Connections with other characters Sonic The Hedgehog: Simy met Sonic shortly after escaping Dr. Eggmans base. With Sonic's help, Simy was able to defeat Eggman, and get revenge for the murder of his family. Miles "Tails" Prower: Simy met Tails through Sonic, and used his mechanical knowledge to help him fight Eggman. Knuckles The Echidna: Knuckles trained Simy a little, and taught him to fight. Amy Rose: Met briefly, after she pounced on Sonic, shortly after he met Simy. Dr. Robotnik/Eggman: Former slave driver who took advantage of the young, confused Simy, and used him for his own uses. Powers and Abilities Simy has a decent running speed, and can hold it for good distances, but neither of which, as much as Sonic. He is also physically strong, almost as much as Knuckles. However, despite being a hedgehog, Simy cannot curl up into a ball and perform any actions requiring it, like Sonic's Homing Attack, or Spin Dash. Simy also cannot swim, for he sinks in water, like Sonic, but has strong lungs, and can hold his breath for a maximum of 30 minutes. he's emotionally sensitive at times, especially when someone mentions his familys death around him. He is able to turn Super with the Chaos Emeralds, but for not as long as Sonic, due to not being as experienced with them. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs